Increasingly the Internet and other networks (e.g., wired and wireless networks) are utilized to transmit content in the form of media objects (e.g., video, audio, etc.) between users and content providers or distributors. Users may consume (e.g., watch, listen to, etc.) or otherwise utilize this content in various locations and with various media applications (e.g., client devices). In some cases, users may store collections of content remotely that is accessible via a network (e.g., the Internet).